littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Snake on the Theater
Snake on the Theater is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 32th case of the game. It is the second case set in Oakwood. Plot After Chief Seymore informed them of Russian composer Kliment Tchaikovsky's death, Jason and the player went to the dressing room to found Kliment has being eaten by a giant python. The five people were labelled as suspects: Olivia Nashville (political woman), Iosif Koshkin (ballet dancer), Calvin Pettiford (bank clerk), Genevieve Duckworth (chimney-sweep), Sawyer Dawson (SDU president). While searching for evidences, Jason and the player goes to the dressing room to find the empty can of Energy Beast energy drink writing on it, said "One day, you are soon to die like Kathryn!". Before they known about Kliment's relation with Kathryn three years ago, E.B. Butcher strikes again and attempt to poisoning Jason with energy drink. But the player scares it with a dead python, forcing it to run away. Mid-investigation, Leonor found a secret armory hidden in the sewers underneath the Russian side. Later, the team stopped Swan Lake fans from entering the crime scene. The team then found enough evidence to arrest bank clerk Calvin Pettiford for the murder. After admitting to the murder, Calvin said he was sick of Kliment having a high reputation despite him working just as much for the community. Because of his grudge, he laced Kliment's tea with sleeping pills, freed the giant python in his dressing room, and then locked them in. Judge Westley sentenced him to 25 years in prison. During Beast of the Feast (2/6), After the trial, Shawn McConnell escaped from prison. Jason and the player searched the weapon stash in the sewers for leads and found a weapon inventory belonging to the Mexican. According to Naseem and Bryon, the email on the inventory was written by Shawn and said that "the time to strike" was near. They talked to Genevieve Duckworth, who overheard that Shawn was going to the ballet theater, where the team found a lighter with fingerprints belonging to the park ranger Emil Bessette. Upon interrogation, Emil admitted that he broke Shawn out because the gang had made him the new leader of the Mexican gang. Meanwhile, Velia's research opened up the possibility of Gaubert's foster brother not being his biological brother. After the team reconvened, Bryon informed them that Genevieve was murdered on the reserves. Summary Victim *'Kliment Tchaikovsky' Murder Weapon *'Giant Python' Killer *'Calvin Pettiford' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect knows The Nutcracker. *The suspect has nausea. *The suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect knows The Nutcracker. *The suspect has nausea. *The suspect wears feather. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect knows The Nutcracker. *The suspect has nausea. *The suspect wears feather. *The suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has nausea. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect knows The Nutcracker. *The suspect wears a hat. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats caviar. *The killer knows The Nutcracker. *The killer has nausea. *The killer wears feather. *The killer wears a hat. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Beast of the Feast (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Oakwood Category:Copyrighted Images